


Please... Don't leave me ...

by ArieHolmesJr



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArieHolmesJr/pseuds/ArieHolmesJr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know this cannot work, Tony. There is no way we end up together at the end of this story. I’m not part of it, I’m not real Tony.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please... Don't leave me ...

I have never been the patient kind of guy. I mean, I’ve been trying to call you for hours, but you never picked up you phone, which was not fine, not at all. I knew this day would come, but I had expected it to be … well … not today. 8 pm right now. You’re probably on a date. Beautiful girl that you are. I should consider myself lucky for the times that we had, but I can’t bring myself to smile. Nor cry I should say. Tony Stark doesn’t cry. 

This is going to drive me crazy. My fingers shaking, I press the “Send” button for what must be the tenth time this evening. I don’t even feel like working, guess it shows how bad this is. I thought we had something, I liked being with you and you liked being with me, it was all fine, but now you've become distant. As if our story isn't right. Have I done something wrong ? Maybe you didn't like that party I threw for Steve's birthday. Well. He didn't like it much either, I must say. He doesn't like my music, calls it _noise_ you know. I understand him, I really do... He can't get drunk. When you can't get drunk at your own birthday party, it sucks.... I guess. How should I know ? I'm always wasted at my birthday parties. Anyway, you're not mad at me for a party, I've done so much worse and you didn't say a thing ... There's something else. We have to face it. If you could just answer me…

_7:16_

“Hey sweet cheeks, gotta talk to you. Come to my place ?”

_7:27_

“Honey, this is important. Call me back”

_7:29_

“I know it’s just been two minutes, but where are you ???”

_7:40_

“Alright I got it. Huh… Maybe tomorrow then. Yeah, tomorrow could do. But I’d rather do it tonight. Anyway, when you’re free, come at the Tower. Please.”

_8:02_

“Please … Cutie Pie …”

 

Starting to beg. This is not good. Sighing, I throw my phone on the bed and lie on my back for a moment, running my fingers through my hair. What is it with you that makes me act like this ? Maybe the way you look at me with concern when I don’t sleep or eat much and stay locked in my workshop. Maybe your disapproval when I act like a spoiled child. Or just when you give me that beautiful smile of yours, circling the arc reactor with your fingertips, knowing that my shivers are not of fear, but of pleasure … God, I love you. I love you so fucking much, but I still have the deep feeling that this will be over soon, and it hurts. 

I’m wandering around the kitchen and the living room like a lost soul, when someone knocks at the door, causing me to jump. I press a hand to my chest, breathing heavily, cursing under my breath. Funny how shrapnel didn’t kill me, but this freaking door almost just did … Slowly, I walk towards the door. Please, tell me it’s not some kind of guy with a Bible who’ll ask me if I believe in miracles. I’m not in the mood right now, and I could use a drink, or five. Oh right ! I’ll invite him then. Drinking alone is not much fun when you’re sad, it makes you feel even worse, like a piece of shit. 

Oh well. There’s no dude and no Bible. Just you in a lovely red dress. Did you wear it for me ? You know how I love this color, just like you know almost everything about me. You’re still here, even if I am … Who I am. Tony Stark, the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, also known as Iron Man … The big guy in a suit of armor, a little self-destructive and self-centered, who doesn’t play well with others. How can you love me ?

It’s good to see you. So good that I step closer and lean forward, running my fingers through your hair, our mouths a few inches apart. For a moment I stay there, forehead against forehead, breathing you in every breath I take. 

“I never knew the meaning of love, until you came into my life…” I whisper, and press my lips to yours.

It’s warm and powerful, and I slowly lick your lower lip, trying to deepen the kiss, but then your fingers clench in my t-shirt and you pull back. 

“Tony …”

“Baby I…”

“Tony don’t. Please. Don’t make it harder for me.”

I know I won’t like what follows. I sit next to you on the couch, my heart sinking at the sight of tears in your eyes. I blink a few times when I feel mines watering, fighting to stay composed. 

“You know this cannot work, Tony. You’re not called genius for nothing. There is no way we end up together at the end of this story. I’m not part of it, I’m not real Tony.”

“Yes you are ! Don’t you dare say that again ! I’m not insane ! I slept last night, and Steve made sure I had breakfast this morning ! Don’t try to tell me you’re a hallucination !”

I keep protesting, my voice louder and louder, and soon I’m almost yelling at you, yelling because I know you’re right. You cannot be, but you are, and I’m on the edge of breaking down. You pull me closer and hold me tight, while I bury my face in your shoulder. I’m falling apart, I need you more than ever, I need you to tell me you love me, but you just gently rub my nape. 

“Listen to me, Tony. You have to face the truth. We’re part of different stories, of different worlds. You say you love me, but it’s impossible. Our love only exist in this beautiful dream, but soon you’ll have to wake up. Everybody is waiting for you on the other side. You have to go back.”

“What if I don’t want to ?” 

With my thumb stroking your cheek, I wipe away a few tears.

“Sweetheart … Staying here is hurting you. Every minute you spend with me brings you a little further away from the reality. Too soon, it’ll be permanent and you won’t be able to return there. You’ll DIE, Tony. You’ve got friends over there, people you love. People who love you, even more than you can imagine. Pepper. Steve. The Avengers. Don’t be a fool, Tony. If you really love me, then go back when you still have the chance. Please. Please…”

I’m crying now. Painful, silent sobs. My vision is blurred, and your image seems to fade away a little. I find the urge to whisper “I love you” and before I can do anything else, the world fades to black.

~~~~~~~~~

The light is too bright, I feel my eyes burn even if they’re tightly shuts. My whole body feels heavy and I can’t even find the strength to lift my hand, so I give up with a low moan. Suddenly, something hides the light, making me sigh with relief. 

“Tony … Come on Tony, you can do this…”

A voice. Not the one I’d like to hear, though. I had expected a feminine voice, and I don’t even know why. Just a fuzzy memory that makes no sense. This voice is deeper, but sexy, and my body feels warm in a second with the concern and the love in it. Whomever this voice belongs to, I kinda like him already. If he cares about me, he must be nice. I like nice people, do I ? I’m not even sure myself, the only thing I know at the moment is that my head hurts really bad. I force my eyes open, my vision blurred, and the light so fucking bright. Blinking a few times, I finally get to see where I am. Hospital room. Hospital bed. Hospital disgusting food plate. But, more important, I see those big blue eyes, and for a moment I’m lost in them. 

“Hey …”

The voice is low, calm, reassuring. There is something familiar in that warm, friendly smile that sends fire in my abdomen. Perfect blond hair, and those eyes, god…

“A… Am I dead… ?” 

My voice is rough and it seems like I haven’t spoken for months. I run my tongue over my chapped lips, but it doesn’t help much. My throat is dry like the desert, but suddenly there’s something cold and nice pressed against my mouth. Water. Thank god, water ! After a few sips, I feel better. This cute blond guy is nowhere to be seen since I can’t turn my head, something probably holding it in place. I want to call him. When I try again, my voice doesn’t sound so fucked up.

“… Steve… ?”

“Easy, old boy. I’m here. I’m right here.” 

And here he is again, leaning in front of me, all smile and happiness and relief, and all I can think of is _gorgeous_.

I wanna know what happened to me. I must have blown something up, broken some ribs, I don’t know, because my whole body is aching like hell. But I don’t ask Steve right now, I don’t say anything, I just smile slowly and reach to cup his face with my hand. He doesn’t pull back and keep staring at me like I’m the most beautiful thing in the world. I love the way he makes me feel special right now, I love it so damn much. Even though I feel weak and tired, it doesn’t stop me from staring back for a while. 

“You should get some sleep” he finally says.

I hold on his hand while I close my eyes, and whisper:

“Please… Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! It’s the first time I write something like this. Basically, I just love reading stuff here and I've always wanted to write some too, but I was like ... Nah, it's not good enough. My english isn't good enough. People won't like it. You know, that kind of stuff. Then I just decided to do it anyway. To try, at least, and see. So here it is, my first try, please be indulgent haha :)  
> Feedback would be appreciated :) 
> 
> By the way, I'm sorry, I tried to do my best but there's probably mistakes (maybe huge ones, I don't know !) in there, since I'm not a native english speaker. I apologize for that. I hope it's not too bad.


End file.
